User talk:Karmagraphik
Hi there – love that the site has gone more 'yellow'! It's a lovely sickly shade, too, really nice and queasy. Can I just request, though: could you possibly make it a touch darker? It makes the links fractionally hard to read, as it is – not much, but just enough to make me pause, which distracts and detracts from the browsing experience a little. One way or the other, I think I'll have to do something about the main page's information text box, the background of which I took the liberty of filling in yellow recently – which (if I say so myself) looks rather striking, and distinguishes this text from the rest of the page...but really won't work very well with a yellow link on top of it! I sampled that colour from the Yellow Sign image at the head of the main page – as I had previously, when I was struck by the idea of creating the Have You Seen The Yellow Site? banner around the existing image a little while ago, for which I also duplicated the sign itself in miniature in the borders. This was my effort to try to make the page look at least slightly 'more yellow', after DJ Tyrer's mention that there seemed to be no longer any admins around to update the colour themes! I hope you don't mind the addition...? Oh, but where are my manners – I should say that I love the site, it's a terrific resource! Thanks a lot :) Dave – Velvet Android 11:41, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Ooh, thank-you...! Hi Simon: thanks a lot for the message – and the completely unexpected status upgrade, that's really nice of you! I'll quite probably take advantage of it to have a play with the colourscheme then, if that's OK: I can find hex codes using Photoshop's colour picker boxes (the things that show you what foreground and background colours you're working with at any given moment), which is what I did in October to change the colourscheme in my good friend DJ Tyrer's Atlantean Publishing wiki, which was then newly inaugurated, so it matches his existing website. He and I are basically building that wiki between the two of us so far; it may not quite catch on in the way The Yellow Site has, but it's great fun as I've been reading (and occasionally contributing to) his output for 14 years now, so archiving it in this way is really interesting – plus I've revisited my small HTML knowledge, and between that and extensive use of the wikitext options on Wikia, I'm getting pretty good at sorting out the look of pages now! It was DJ that got me into The King In Yellow, only quite recently, and his mentions of editing your wiki that made me come and see it. I think the useful attribute I bring, as a relative novice to the Yellow Mythos, is that I can spot the stuff that's overly jargon-heavy or otherwise more opaque than is helpful, on things like the main page and the 'core' mythos pages, and edit where necessary to clarify things for others who may not be steeped in the arcana of all things Yellow-related – I rewrote much of the contents of that yellow box on the main page, for instance, for just this reason. Might have a look at the colourscheme now, then – though I love your point about it making it look like the forbidden knowledge is having to be coaxed out of the pages..! I like the moon a lot, actually – plus the blue hue will contrast very nicely with a yellower overall look. On that note, should say that I really like your Deep Blue Seed logo; the glowing blue centre is great. One more thing – have you noticed the new-look navigation menus Wikia introduced the other month? This was just as we were getting going on the Atlantean wiki, so I tried them out and like the look: it's the reddish bars at the head of the pages, if you look there. Would you be up for trying them out in the Yellow Site – in yellow, of course...?! Many thanks again; Dave Velvet Android 19:10, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello again – I'm so stupid, I clean forgot that DJ had mentioned the founder of this site was one of the contributors to his anthology the other year; so, as there's only one Simon credited, it must be you who wrote the Mythos article then? Great stuff! DJT asked me five years ago if I fancied doing anything for it myself, but I'd literally never heard of the King in Yellow before he mentioned him/it/etc, so had np input – to my regret now, obviously. There's only been the one KIY anthology proper so far, so you haven't missed that much: the other was a short poetry/fiction booklet, plus there's now the first in a new series (hopefully) of single-page Yellow poetry collections. (See the Yellow Mythos page.) I've asked DJ if he'll consider doing another anthology, and it is indeed now on the Current Requirements submissions page as The Return of the King in Yellow... which presumably is just a descriptive title, but conjures up magnificent Tolkien crossover ideas... I'd really like to have a go at contributing, if and when that gets the green light, having been inspired to get into the mythos – and to properly read the aforementioned anthology at last – by your site. It would be great if you managed to get some of your own fiction into shape for it, a very appropriate addition to such a collection I'd say. Hope you approve of the Expanded Navigation bar on here that I've enabled, then edited at some length as the previous menus didn't work properly with it. Have tried to flag up the key core concepts, as well as give easy access to the most popular pages (which appear by category, automatically ranked in a Top 7 under each) – see what you think... If you click on the Contribute button to the right of the menus, the drop-down menu includes Edit Wiki Navigation, where you can alter anything: it's relatively easy to suss out how it works, with the top menus (of which you can have four plus the automatic 'On The Wiki' one) denoted by *', the second-tier menus denoted by '**, and the third-tier by (yes) *** in the code. Category pages start with Category:, and you can control what wording appears in the actual menu by following the link with a | (vertical line) separator then your chosen text, as with normal wikilinks. Hope you approve of what's there, anyway – not to mention the tweaked colourscheme... Worked on a subtly better (I think) version of my main page header banner yesterday (while doing logos for Atlantean, heh), so have replaced the file with that one for what it's worth: although I admit that, yes, I can see the merits of a narrower one! That reminds me – can I ask, now I know you're a graphics person, did you create that Yellow Sign image that I hijacked for the banner? Extra apologies for treading on your toes, if so... The banner ended up so deep (top-to-bottom) because I didn't want to alter someone's carefully-created core image, only build around it as it were. I love the way it looks like a close-up of an immense eye with the Sign in the 'pupil', although that may just be my fevered imagination at work! Cheerio for now; Velvet Android 01:46, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi Simon, hope all well...? Have just found someone's anonymous edit to the main page mentioning a new version of the play, The Tattered King, which is to be performed in New York next month (Oct), with a link to a site describing it and requesting help with funding. Have copied this to the Submissions Wanted page for want of anywhere else more logical to put it, but since the project seems a great little addition to things Yellow I've also left the link in situ on the main page, given that it'll only be there a few weeks, and in fact just edited this to fit better there and also highlight it somewhat. Just thought I'd mention it so that if you think this seems inappropriate on the main page for any reason, then you can get rid of it! Otherwise, been adding some relevant pics I've taken of the night sky to some of the 'astronomical' pages on here, and have been cleaning up articles left, right and centre lately, trying to get rid of things like annoying 'link creep' where following words get sucked into the linked text e.g. (to make up an example) "...the Yellow Mythos about the eponymous figure in the play which was allegedly..." and been generally tweaking lots of things a little in various places to make them hopefully clearer to newcomers, using my advantage of having been one myself relatively recently...! Obviously there remains the slight hitch that some things are still discussed from an 'in-universe' perspective without being overtly flagged as such – hence the aforementioned anonymous editor added a mention of that new version of the play under Versions of the Play on The King In Yellow (The Play) (not unreasonably), which I've moved to The King In Yellow (Reconstructing The Play) since that's the place for real-life versions thereof. As the main page notes, it's usually possible to discern which pages are written from real or fictional standpoints, but evidently the layperson can still be tripped up :) All the best Dave – Velvet Android (talk) 23:51, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi again... Just thought I'd mention the reason for my changing the background design on the site – Wikia has altered its appearance slightly as of October 4th, principally meaning there's now a small gap between the top, overall Wikia menu bar and the individual wiki proper, which meant an empty white space suddenly appeared there as the previous background image appeared not to stretch across between its two halves either side of the main content window. So I've knocked up a not dissimilar take on the same theme, given that I've always liked it, using some of my snaps of the Moon and night sky – I hope you don't mind when you come across it! All the best... Velvet Android (talk) 20:05, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I am interested in using the Carcosa artwork you uploaded =Tumblr llrri1h6Cx1qb3218o1 500.jpg= as part of a Carcosa clockface I am working on. Can you let me know what the copyright situation is? This art would not be for sale, just for presentation. Thanks!Humots (talk) 20:45, March 2, 2014 (UTC)